


Ellie's First Day

by pelin19



Series: Fate On The Pendant [4]
Category: Fate On the Pendant - peliny_, Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie Bishop ilk gününde kafasındaki sorularına yanıt bulacağını düşünmüştü ancak bugün ona sadece daha fazla soru kazandırmıştı. Ancak genç kız, hepsinin cevabını bulmaya kararlıydı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ellie's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Merhabalar, bu hikaye kelid amacıyla başladığım Fate On the Pendant hikayesiyle aynı evrende geçmektedir. Eğer önce onu okursanız daha iyi anlaşılabilir ama tek başına da okunabilir sanıyorsam :D

Yeşil Kalenin dik ve dar merdivenlerini tırmanırken bir an doğru avluya çıkıp çıkamayacağından endişelendi genç kız. Babası ona bu yolun ana merdivenlerden daha kestirme olacağını söylemişti ancak babasının eğitimi üzerinden yıllar geçmişti ve Kale değişken bir mekandı. Yıllar içinde Kale’nin düzeni sayılamayacak kadar çok değişmişti. Ancak değişmeyen tek şey, Kale’nin duvarlarını kaplayan, ona ismini veren sarmaşıklardı. 

Yükseğe çıktıkça hırçınlaşan rüzgar kulaklarına meraklı fısıltıları ve demir zırhların gıcırtısını ulaştırdığında, Ellie Bishop artık doğru yerde olduğundan emindi. Geniş avluya adımını attığında ne beklemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Kare avlunun dört kenarına dizilmiş zırhlı askerleri gördüğünde, bunun normal olup olmadığını düşündü. Önemli birinin gelip gitmediğini anlayınca, kendine kalabalıktan uzak ancak yine de herkesi görebileceği bir köşe aradı. Sarmaşıkların yuttuğu duvarlardan birine sırtını dayadı ve göğsündeki kızıl-kahve renklerinde parlayan, Güneş şeklindeki kolyesiyle oynayarak beklemeye başladı. 

İstemsizce, iki adım ilerisindeki grubun konuşması kulağına takılınca, Ellie gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Komutan Ariel hakkındaki efsanelerden bahsediyorlardı ancak hepsi birbirinden saçmaydı.  
“Bir keresinde koca bir orduyu bir aslana dönüşerek yediğini duydum.”  
“O da bir şey mi, duyduğuma göre Komutan bir aslan olarak doğmuş. Daha sonra Conrad ondan o kadar etkilenmiş ki, Komutan’ı bir insana dönüştürmüş.” 

 

Ellie, grubun heyecanlı konuşmasıyla her ne kadar kendini tutmaya çalışsa da yüksek sesle iç geçirdi. İnsanların nelerle uğraştığını sorgulayan düşüncelerle dolu kafasını salladığında önüne düşen siyah saç tutamını sıkıntıyla üfledi.  
“Tanrı’nın aslanı.”  
Sesin geldiği yöne baktığında kendisi gibi duvara yaslanmış olan sarışın kızı gördü. Melek adayı olmak için biraz büyük duruyordu ancak Ellie bunu umursamadı. Sarışın kız, yüzünde Ellie’nin halinden anlayan bir gülümsemeyle kendisini duvardan kopardı ve siyah saçlı kızın yanına gelerek tekrar duvara yaslandı.

“Ariel, Antik Dil’de Tanrı’nın aslanı anlamına gelir. Bütün aslan saçmalığının asıl kaynağı bu yani. Yoksa Komutan’ın gerçekten de aslana dönüşebildiğini sanmıyorum.”  
Ellie kızın, güneşin etkisinden çıkınca parlaklığını yitiren omuz hizasındaki saçlarına bir bakış attıktan sonra, “Cesurluğuyla bilinen bir hayvanın Cesaret Meleğiyle anılması mantıklı aslında.” dedi. Karşısındaki kız, aynı şekilde düşündüğünü belli edercesine kafasını salladıktan sonra elini uzatarak “Leah” dedi. Ellie, kendi adını söyledikten sonra kızın elini sıktı. 

İkilinin sessizliğini fazla süre geçmeden tiz bir boru sesi bozdu. Boruyu duyan bütün askerler esas duruşa geçtiğinde Ellie, bir anlığına onları demirden heykellere benzetmeden edemedi. Gece saçlı, sert mizaçlı bir kadının avluya girmesiyle tüm fısıldaşmalar kesildi. Komutan Ariel, ela gözlerini önce meleklerin üzeinde, daha sonra da askerlerinin üzerinde gezdirdikten sonra “Rahat!” diye komut verdi. Komutan’ın güçlü, kendinden emin sesi anında alanı etkisi altına almıştı. Ariel, bunun farkında, konuşmaya başladı.  
“Güneş’in sıcaklığını ve Ay’ın korumasını kaybetmemeniz umuduyla hepinizi selamlıyorum. Benim adım Ariel. Akıl ve Cesaret Tanrısı Conrad’ın başmeleği ve Diyar Orduları’nın komutanıyım.”  
Ariel konuşurken kalabalığın arasında dolaşmaya başladı. Bir yandan konuşuyor, diğer yandan melekleri düzenli sıraya sokuyordu. Ellie, kadının amacını anladığında kendisine söylenmeden yerine geçti. Ariel, onun hareketini yakalamış, genç kızı belli belirsizce selamladı. Komutan’ın Leah’ın yanından geçerken ona göz kırpması Ellie’nin dikkatinden kaçmamıştı ancak odaklanması gereken başka bir şey vardı.

“Öncelikle çok bilinen bir yanlışı düzeltmek istiyorum. Ordunun büyük kısmı Conrad’ın meleklerinden oluşur, evet, ancak bütün melekler asker olmaz. Bu tamamiyle normal bir şeydir. Her biriniz bir asker, bir savaşçı olmak için gerekli olan en temel özelliklere sahipsiniz ancak kimse sizi istemediğiniz bir şey olmaya zorlayamaz. Tanrılar bile…” 

Komutan’ın sözü bittiğinde tekrar başladığı yerde, avlunun tam ortasındaydı. Ariel, oluşturduğu sıralara bir kez daha baktıktan sonra memnun kalmış, kafasını yavaşça salladı. Onun komutunu alan askerler az önceki tiz borunun aksine kalın sesli bir boru öttürdü. Borunun sesi avludaki herkesin tüylerini diken diken etmişti. Ellie, istemsizce sırtını dikleştirdi. 

Şimdiye kadar kilitli olan ana kapılar dört askerin yardımıyla güçlükle açıldı. Tahta kapının üzerindeki demir kilitler kapıya korkutucu bir hava katıyordu. Açılan kapıların arasından uzun boylu bir siluet göründü. Avluda bazı melekler nefeslerini tutarken, siluet yavaşça karanlıktan çıktı. Tanrı Conrad, biçimli yüzünde hafif bir gülümsemeyle yavaş adımlarla basamakları indi ve son basamakta durdu. Conrad’ın yumuşak sesiyle “Rahat.” demesiyle, Ariel duruşunu bozdu ve tanrısına döndü. 

Bu Ellie’nin tanrılardan birini ilk defa görüşüydü. Tanrılar hakkında o kadar çok şey duymuştu ki, artık hangisine inanması gerektiğini bilmiyordu genç kız. Her konuda olduğu gibi bunda da kendi fikirlerini oluşturmaya kararlı, Conrad’ı pür dikkat izlemeye başladı. Onun dikkatini fark eden Leah, “Etkilenmemek elde değil, değil mi?” dedi. Ellie, kızın sesini duyunca daldığı yerden uyanmış, “Evet.” diye mırıldandı. 

Conrad, meleklerine bir bakış attıktan sonra son basamağı da indi ve onlarla aynı hizaya geldi. Tanrı’nın kahverengi bakışları her birinin üzerinde geziyor ancak hiç birinde bir saniyeden fazla durmuyordu. Avluya derin bir sessizlik hakimdi. Herkes Conrad’ın bir sonraki hareketini bekliyor ancak kimse bunun ne olacağını tahmin edemiyor gibiydi. Conrad’a dair en önemli şeylerden birinin bu olduğuna karar verdi Ellie; belirsizlik.  
Conrad, ellerini arkasında birleştirerek yürümeye başladı. Tanrı hala çıtını çıkarmıyordu, sanki işi inada bindirmiş, ilk hareketi meleklerden bekliyordu. Meleklerin oluşturduğu sıraların arasından geçiyor, kafasına estiğinde herhangi bir meleğin önünde durarak gözlerini karşısındaki gözlere kilitliyordu.  
En sonunda duvar kenarına yaklaştığında Ellie, gerildiğini hissetti. Tanrı sanki bunu hissetmiş gibi üç uzun adımla Ellie’nin önüne geldi. Conrad, kızın o kadar dibine girmişti ki Ellie tanrısının nefesini yüzünde hissedebiliyordu. Tanrı kahverengi gözlerini kısarak Ellie’ye baktığında, genç kız nereden geldiğini anlamadığı bir cesaretle karşısındaki adama kaşını kaldırdı. Conrad, bunun üzerine yüzünde doğan gülümsemeyle Ellie’den uzaklaştı ve sesinde küçük bir çocuğun heyecanıyla “Sonunda biri.” dedi. 

Sanki az önceki sakin adam gitmiş, yerine bambaşka biri gelmişti. Conrad, sağlam adımlarla Ariel’in yanına ilerlerken sesini gürleştirerek konuşmaya basladı. “Her biriniz diyarın en akıllı insanlarındansınız, her birinizin gözlerinde bunu gördüm. Ancak başka ne gördüm biliyor musunuz? Diyarın en aptalına dönüşme fırsatını… Buraya aklınız ve cesaretiniz için seçildiniz, evet. Sakın bu ikisini birbirine karıştırmayın. Bu kalede, yıllar boyunca eğitim alacaksınız. En azından yıllar boyu sürmesini umut ediyorum. Belki bilmeyenleriniz vardır, benim eğitim sistemim kardeşleriminki kadar, nasıl desem, kucaklayıcı değildir. Eğer eğitmenleriniz sizin buraya layık olmadığınızı düşünürse, atılırsınız. Eğer siz yanlış bir şey yaparsanız yine atılırsınız. Öncelikle bu konuda anlaşalım.”

Eğitim sisteminden haberi olmayanlar birden telaşa kapılınca avludaki fısıltılar tekrar su yüzüne çıkmıştı. Conrad’ın meleklerinden biri olan babası Ellie’yi bu konuda uyardığı için genç kızın haberi vardı. Tanrı’nın bir el hareketiyle tüm fısıltılar bıçak gibi kesildiğinde, Conrad memnun bir şekilde gülümsedi.  
“İlk eğitim yılınız iki ana kol üzerinden gidecek, fiziksel her türlü eğitiminizi Komutan Ariel üstlenecek.”  
Tüm gözler tekrar siyah saçlı kadına yöneldiğinde, Ariel onları hafifçe selamladı. Conrad, meleklerine Ariel’i incelemeleri için yeterli süre verdikten sonra sözlerine devam etti. “Her şey bununla bitmiyor elbette. Zihinsel ve ruhsal tüm eğitimizse Leah’ın elinde. Leah, ortaya çık lütfen.” 

Ellie, tüm tören boyunca yanında sessiz duran sarışının hareketlenmesiyle bir an şaşırsa da daha sonra aklına Ariel’in onu selamlaması aklına gelmişti. Leah, Conrad’ın yanına gitmeden önce genç kıza doğru, “Seninle tanışmak güzeldi Ellie, umarım tekrar görüşürüz.” diye fısıldadı. Leah, onun cevap vermesini beklemeden kendisine açılan yoldan ilerleyerek tanrısının yanına vardı. Conrad’ı selamladıktan sonra, Tanrı’nın diğer yanında yerini aldı.  
Conrad, önce sağındaki Ariel’e daha sonra solundaki Leah’a baktıktan sonra “Eğer dikkatli olmazsanız bu ikisi tüm hayatınızı acınası hale getirebilir, benden size söylemesi.” dedi ve meleklerine göz kırptı. Daha sonra arkasını dönüp, indiği merdivenleri tırmandı. En tepeye ulaştığında tekrar meleklere döndü ve “Her daim kendinize ve aklınıza inanın. Bu her şeyden daha önemlidir. Kendinize inanın, çünkü ben de sizlere inanıyorum.” dedi ve büyük kapıların ardından kayboldu. 

 

Conrad’ın gidişiyle tören sonlanmış, tüm melekler yarın tekrar kalede toplanmak üzere dağılmıştı. Ellie, kestirme basamaklardan inerken kafasında binbir soru vardı. İlk gününde eski sorularına yanıt bulacağını düşünmüştü ancak bugün ona sadece daha fazla soru kazandırmıştı. Genç kız, hepsinin cevabını bulmaya kararlıydı ancak önce eve gidip ilk gününü arkadaşlarıyla paylaşması gerekiyordu.


End file.
